Story: Hiekka the Hiekka
This story is about Hiekka the Hiekka-Asukas and a job he accepted. The job I was sitting on my chair, nipping of my glass filled with water and watched the sun scorching the desert outside. From a distance I could hear a jet with an engine that needs immediate maintenance arrive from the south, it was headed towards us. My friend Derszan cam into my room and warned me of the nearing jet, I left my chair took my rifle and walked towards the deck to greet our visitor. Soon after a jet that release clouds of smoke flew alongside our airship and began landing on the landing deck. The cockpit opened and an old man came out saying his name and his business before we even asked. "My name is Zordhyk, I need someone disappeared. It does not have to be subtle." He said. Everyone walked away as it possed no challenge to them, they would've accepted the job if it would have to be subtle. I walked towards the man and asked about the details. "His name is Varakh, he lives in the city to the easth of here. I'll pay 10.000 Wisz for the job." He explained. Some of my companions halted and turned around asking if the man really offered 10.000 Wisz. The man replied saying that they were not eager to help him and do not have to expect a reward anymore, but I was willing to and could receive the reward. We shook hands to seal the deal and I went to my hover bike. I activated it and left the airship when it was at a height of 50m. Several hours later when the sun was setting and it began to get colder I saw the lights of the city where Varakh would be, there was a large hill at the side of the city and I decided to set up my camp there. The city was larger than I imagined when I saw it from up here, the lights danced in the night and the moon brightened the city a little bit. At the city square there was a big fire where many people where dancing, I forgot the Sun Festival! Without any hesitation I packed my stuff in a giant bag and buried it in the sand and placed a big rock on it to mark the position. When I was done I ran to my hoverbike and sped towards the city to participate in the Sun Festival. ---- "Come on Varakh, dance with us!" A couple of female Hiekka-Asukas yelled at me. I walked towards my balcony and said I didn't want to participate. The females left and I walked back to my room and opened a chest. "Windsinger, there's none better than you and you're mine and mine alone. within 3 days from now you'll be able to taste the sweet flavour of blood, and the first one to be drained will be that traitorous Igdhaak Zordhyk." ---- I parked my hoverbike in an alleyway and walked towards the city square to participate, if I wouldn't I won't receive the needed blessings and will certainly fail my assignement. I danced and drank all night around the fire and when I woke up the next day when the sun began to annoy my sleepy eyes I sooned noticed my hoverbike was gone. A facepalm could not describe how stupid it felt as my bike has a hidden transmittor and I could easily find it back. I walked to the hill and began digging to get my supplies. The bag did not allow any sand to enter and everything was still functional. My rifle and handgun were still shiny and my datapad showed my hoverbike was in the town. I followed the signal and came out at an abandoned house, I used a rainpipe to reach a balcony and enter the house. Someone yelled at me for entering the house but I showed my gun which scared him of. Once inside I saw the house was filled with dust and cobwebs, every step I made caused years of gathered dust to jump in the air and after a while it began to blur my vision. I went down the stairs and saw footsteps near a door, behind it was a garage which contained a pretty large trapdoor. I opened it and saw an oblique way that led underneath the house. A ffaint light was seen at the end and I decided to investigate it to retrieve my bike and punish the thief. When I reached the bottom I saw a workshop with 3 sleeping men. They were making drugs in this place and were planning to take apart my bike as I saw that other bikes underwent the same treatment. "You again?" I heard someone behind me yell. When I turned around I saw it was the man who had yelled at me, he was carrying a gun and aimed it at me. "If you decide to leave now I'll let you live..." I said to intimidate him. I caught a glimpse of the workshop, the men had woken up and I had to act quickly. I looked behind the man who turned around to see if there was anyone and pulled my gun to shoot him. The men inside the workshop were alerted of my presence now and took their guns. I kicked the door and took out 2 of them with ease, the last one's gun failed to shoot and raised his arms in fear of being killed. "Please tell Sar Kegho Iszon that we were planning on paying him next week." He said. I began to laugh and told him I'm not one of his henchmen but was simply here to retrieve my bike. When he heard this he collapsed and fainted, now I was here I could as well take a little souvenir. When I left I had gained my bonus and a little of the stuff which I could sell to my companions. The man I had shot left the garage gate open and I rode out towards the city square. For some reason I felt being watched and checked every roof. After some time I saw a pair of eyes watching me from atop the roof of the biggest house in this street. I slowed down to get a better look but once I passed him I drove faster again. ---- I woke up after hearing some gunshot in the town, it's a common sound in this place but the sound was of a gun I've never heard before. I quickly took Windsinger and walked towards the roof to look around hiding my rifle from sight. None, the streets were deserted, either everyone was sleeping or they were all hiding. I kept watching my surroundings for 20 minutes and heard a hoverbike in town, it whipped up some clouds of dust and was headed for the city square. I stooped to remain hidden from sight but kept watching the road for the bike's driver. When he entered the street and began slowing down the grip around Windsinger tightened. I feared he was coming for me, did Zordhyk send some henchman already? When he had passed me he drove faster again. ---- When I arrived at the city square all junk from last nights festival was gone with the wind, I had the feeling these last words could be the title of some (junky) movie in an alternate unvierse. I went to the bar to gather some knowledge of my target. I ordered a drink before asking for Varakh's whereabouts. A dancer was willing to supply me with the needed information if I bought her a drink, I did as she asked and she began to talk. Not realising she signaled a friend of her who ran away. She talked about unnecesary stuff such as which pet he owned in his youth and so forth. When I began to grow tired of her and drew my gun threatening to kill her if she didn't start talking about what I need to know. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard someone say as I heard a click of a reloading mechanism. In a split second I kicked my foe and threw a chair to another gunslinger pulling my gun as I shot both of them. The other man stood up and drew their guns, I jumped behind the bar while firing my gun taking at least one of them down. When I was behind cover I quickly reloaded and threw a flashbang, I wanted to keep it in case I found Vargakh but I had no other choice. When they were blinded by the flash I took them down nicely one by one. The sound of a hoverbike leaving took my attention and as I ran outside I saw a man fleeing whilst the dancer was standing at his garage, he has the be Vargakh. I jumped onto my hoverbike and commenced my pursue, the dancer tried to stop my but I slapped her and left. We raced over the vast desert dunes and did not seem to be getting closer. When we reached a rare open spot I jammed my steering mechanism and took my rifle, putted a scope on it and aimed. A shot boomed through the desert for miles, Vargakh fell from his hoverbike which crashed and exploded soon afterwards. I stopped at his body and looked at him, his bandages were torn apart and he had bruises everywhere. To make sure he was dead I took my gun and shot him through the head, mission completed I though to myself. I took his gun, it was pretty nice, decorated with gold and some small jewels. This would be worth some money on the markets. I turned my hoverbike around and headed towards the airship which I could track with my datapad. After some hours at nightfall I could see the lights of the airship. I signaled them to lower and after half an hour they wer elow enoguh for me to enter the ship. I parked my hoverbike in my storage room and went to the deck to speak with Zordhyk. "Did you kill him?" He asked. I nodded my head and his hand reached for a bag of money in his robe. "Oh, one more thing, 200.000 for the last man standing..." He suddenly said. Everyone on the deck heard this and pulled their guns to fire at those they once called friends. I ran as fast as I could towards the lower level in order to have more cover. The firefight on the upper deck lasted 7 minutes before it halted, afterwards it moved to the storage rooms where Hiekka-Asukas, unaware of the situation, were been slaughtered. I heard footsteps from the stairs, someone was coming, I readied myself to shoot him in case he sees me. A shot was being fired and a corpse fell from behind the corner, he was shot in the back. I looked for a moment and saw one of my companions walking up the stairs again and towards Zordhyk. "I'm the last one, where's my money?" He asked. I slowly walked up the stairs and took my rifle. "You're not the last one, who's that one over there?" I heard Zordhyk say, my companion turned around only to look his death into the eyes. A well aimed shot between his eyes ended his life. "Good, good, you have most certainly deserved your reward. "Zordhyk said as he threw a bag of money out of his jet. "Can I ask you something?" I said as he tried to get into his jet. The man looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. "Do you get a kick out of this?" I wished to know. He laughed and said: "My friend, this is business. Reaching the top, do you understand?" He said. I turned around looking at the bag of money, when I looked at the man again I saw a gunbarrel aimed at my head. Life is so fragile... Category:Fiction Category:Hiekka-Asukas